<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YOU by Hikage_ZiXuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493020">YOU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikage_ZiXuan/pseuds/Hikage_ZiXuan'>Hikage_ZiXuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikage_ZiXuan/pseuds/Hikage_ZiXuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有谦带着侵略性的吻，撬开了你口腔扫过你每寸上颚下颚<br/>一道银丝流在彼此的嘴角，<br/>有谦用指腹擦了你的嘴角，再擦了自己的嘴角</p><p>你有点羞耻的想向后退，脚踝一提起就被有谦抓着，一拉大腿就被有谦掰开<br/>有谦怀着你的腰， “我刚刚想起来，好像有人叫我老公是吧？” 有谦贼笑得看着你<br/>“才没有呢，一定是你听错了” 你红着脸低头<br/>“小家伙说实话” 有谦掐了一下你腰上的软肉<br/>“……是啦…” 你捂着脸</p><p> </p><p>有谦拉开遮住你脸的手，吻着你的手<br/>“小家伙我很开心，爱你” 有谦亲了一下你的额头<br/>“有谦呐，你会不会有一天……真的像那个张小姐说的…把我丢下……？” 你故意躲过有谦的视线<br/>“小家伙爱上我了吗？” 有谦双眼都亮了起来</p><p>“…好像真的…有一点” <br/>“我是不是很好笑，明明都没有相处很久，就爱上了”  <br/>“你的行动虽然有点霸道，可是你每次都对我很温柔” <br/>“小家伙看着我” 有谦捧着你的脸<br/>“傻瓜，我不会丢下你的”<br/>“从你送来的计划书，我就查过你的背景”<br/>“当见到你时看到你的真诚，我就确定我真要的栽在你这里了”</p><p>“你刚刚被前老板酸的，我都看到了” <br/>“明明你是被陷害，可是一声不吭”<br/>“哪有这么一傻的女孩”</p><p>有谦这一段把你惹哭，一是开心爱上的人也爱自己，二是藏起来的委屈一下被人讲出来<br/>“乖小家伙别哭了” 有谦擦了你脸上的眼泪<br/>“有谦爱你” 你抱紧有谦<br/>“小家伙我也爱你” </p><p> </p><p>身上粘粘，我要去洗澡了<br/>“我身上也粘粘的” 有谦给了你一个眼神，就抱着你进了浴室直接开了花洒<br/>“有谦你过分，放我下来” 你全身被水打湿了，衣服湿了有点透，若隐若现的肌肤更诱惑<br/>有谦把放下来，却双手抵在墙上扣住你<br/>“别想逃” 有谦对着你露出一个危险的微笑</p><p>不安分的手已经开始行动，解开连衣裙的拉链，<br/>衣物慢慢的滑落，剩下内裤，丰满的浑圆露出，你用手遮住自己的胸脯，有谦把自己的衣物脱落</p><p>你转过头不看，害羞死了<br/>“小家伙身材不错啊” 有谦在你耳边说着，有谦挤了沐浴乳，往你身上搓，大手在你身体来回游走，有谦用着膝盖蹭着你的大腿内侧，内裤也被褪去，你感觉到后面有硬物顶着你</p><p> </p><p>你转过身面对着有谦<br/>“有谦…别” 你眼神露出一丝害怕<br/>“不怕，乖” 有谦与你接吻，手指溜进了你的敏感的地方，你的眼神开始变得迷离，情欲上头</p><p>有谦抽出手指，抬起你的一条腿，换来了是硬物<br/>有谦挺身顶了进来，瞬间的刺激让你收紧了一下<br/>有谦拍了一下你的臀部让你放松一点，柔软的唇附在你的唇上，身下的动作没有停下<br/>“有谦…我不…能” 想说的话断断续续随之就变成恩恩啊啊的呻吟声<br/>“再忍一下小家伙” 有谦快速的顶着你，顶进全部又退出全部再次顶进最后全数交给了你</p><p>你有点站不稳，一只搭在了有谦的肩上<br/>“小家伙我帮你清理吧,小家伙很棒” 有谦帮你清理着敏感的地方<br/>洗完有谦帮助你穿上浴袍，你拿起吹风筒帮有谦吹干头发，<br/>“小家伙每天帮我吹头发好不好” 有谦对着你撒娇<br/>“好”<br/>“做我媳妇好不好，不能拒绝” 有谦用着犀利的眼神看着你<br/>“…好” <br/>“老婆乖” 有谦用鼻尖蹭了你的鼻尖<br/>吹干头发换上了睡衣<br/>你们两躺在床上你钻进有谦的怀里，<br/>有谦看着可可爱爱的你忍不住又想欺负你<br/>转身把你压在身下，让人遐想的声音弥漫着房间</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>